Zenzi (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda, ; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Niganda | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Niganda | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ta-Nehisi Coates; Brian Stelfreeze | First = Black Panther Vol 6 1 | HistoryText = Zenzi was a Nigandan woman with the ability to enhance and bring to light people's deepest emotions. When she was about to be killed by the troops of the late Erik Killmonger in the edge of a mass grave, she managed to affect her would-be executors and make them kill each other. Zenzi became the leader of the Nigandan Army, and allied herself with Tetu, the head of the Wakandan rebel movement known as the People, and used her abilities to incite riots. The Black Panther tracked her down two times. The first time, in the Nigandan Border Region, Zenzi made her escape while the Black Panther fell pret to her abilities. The second time, Black Panther and his Hatut Zeraze ambushed Zenzi, Tetu and several Nigandan soldiers in Southwest Wakanda. During the scuffle, Black Panther knocked out Zenzi, causing her to slip into a coma. Tetu retreated with her and managed to wake her up several days later. Zenzi helped Tetu establish friendly terms with a coexisting rebel force, the Dora Milaje, by using her powers to thwart an attack of Black Panther's Hatut Zeraze. Zenzi later used her abilities to empower the members of the Nigandian Army and have them march towards the Golden City in their final act to overthrow Black Panther. When the People approached the Golden City, Black Panther had old scholar Changamire speak out against Tetu and broadcast it through the Kimoyo Beads. His speech moved countless members of the People's army, which in turn caused the effect of freeing them from Zenzi's grasp. Tetu had her use those few who remained on their side to murder the would-be defectors. She then empowered the remaining soldiers, turning them into mindless brutes that managed to break into the Golden City. Zenzi remained behind the People's forces, so she was not captured when Tetu and his soldiers fell at the hands of Black Panther and his allies, and instead observed from a distance as her enterprise collapsed. Zenzi retreated towards the wilderness through Birnin Zana and met up with two of the People's allies, Zeke Stane and Vanisher, and teleported away with them. Zenzi later joined forces with Doctor Faustus and helped him and Baron Zemo take control of the minds of Wakanda's soldiers so Hydra could force Black Panther to hand over the Cosmic Cube fragment he had hidden away. | Personality = | Powers = Empathic Enliftment/Manipulation: Zenzi possesses the ability to read and control the emotions of others on a large scale. She is able to lift the emotional veil and reveal their deeper, truer selves and bring it to the surface. She can also use her powers to push the limits of the human body, allowing the soldiers of the People under her influence to march day and night without rest. At their maximum potential, Zenzi's powers are capable of turning people into mindless beasts with enhanced speed, strength and durability. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Using his Soul-Stalker technology, T'Challa classified Zenzi as a "metahuman", "domain: mentis dominus", "aura: chaos", "appellation: unknown". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Empaths